Obediance
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: (Operator/Alex) WARNINGS: M-rated smut ahead, Dub-con, Master/Sevant roles, and tentacles. Oh, and Spoiler Warning up to Entry 64!


The tunnel in Rosswood Park was pitch black inside, unnaturally so even for this late hour. As such when Alex approached the entrance he knew what lurked there. He hesitated before walking inside, he had screwed up again and he was all too aware what that meant. About a meter in Alex stopped, the darkness surrounded a small area in the middle of the tunnel, shrouding the spot from veiw. The Operator stood in the middle, unmoving and unnaturally still.

Alex grit his teeth a fought back the cough that threatened to rip apart his lungs, and he took a step forward, "I'm sorry...I don't know what, I just...I didn't mean to call him."  
Alex knew his apology was lame and fake. He had called Jay on purpose, to warn him. Alex closed his eyes in irritation, if Jay had just listened to him and hadn't followed him, then the wannabe hero wouldn't be involved anymore and he could have returned to a normal life. But no, he just had to go snooping around and dragging even more people into this mess and making more work for Alex.

He opened his eyes and found unsurprisingly that the Operator hadn't moved a centimeter. Alex swallowed hard and shifted his weight awkwardly, the jingle of his keychain resonating in the small space.  
"I'm sorry..." He repeated, hoping that the faceless entity would take that and just let him go home. No such luck was found as the Operator finally moved, raising a ghostly pale hand and beckoning slowly.

Alex's eyes widened and panic flared in his chest, the Operator had done that gesture only once before, but once was enough to imprint what it entailed in Alex's mind. He felt his breathing quicken on its own and he took a step back on instinct, shaking his head slightly.  
"No, no, no please...please, not again..." Alex wrapped his arms around himself subconsciously and the feeling calmed him only for a moment, the previous panic and helplessness returned full force as he nearly hyperventilated.

He stopped his frenzied breathing when he felt the odd sensation of being pulled by his center of gravity. The Operator wasn't fooling around, when he gestured for Alex to, "Come here," he meant it. The pulling stopped when they were about a meter apart and Alex refused to unhinge his arms from around his torso, his tall frame shivering slightly. The Operator made the beckoning gesture again and Alex finally heard, or rather saw, the words in his head.

"Arms down and on your knees."

He slowly brought his arms down from around his favorite blue striped jacket, the drop to his knees was so sudden, it was as if his legs decided to just give out and maybe they had. He was looking at the floor in dread, so he felt the tentacles before he saw them. Alex grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight as one of them wrapped around his head. It pressed against his mouth and he just clenched his teeth tighter.

The Operator stopped pressing and the brunette felt a pain stabbing through his head and static assaulted his ears. He hung his head and shook it, a cry escaping through his teeth. It all stopped after a moment and the tentacle pressed against his mouth again. This time Alex hesitantly relaxed his jaw and parted his lips and teeth, the tentacle slipping in sideways to make a gag.

Alex shuddered as another tentacle ran over his hair approvingly, in what would have been an affectionate gesture if he wasn't so terrified. He felt that one and another grab his wrists and place his hands behind his back, keeping them secure as a fourth one ventured under his jacket and up inside his shirt. He fought back a moan of surprise when it started toying with him teasingly. The Operator stood completely still as the tentacle caressed all of Alex's sensitive spots, paying close attention to the nipples and abdomen. After a few minutes of Alex's muffled moans and whimpers, he gave a small buck of his hips and the tentacle retreated. Alex groaned, frustrated as to why the faceless entity would stop so soon. He then mentally smacked himself. This monster was molesting him, this was sick and he shouldn't be aroused at all.

"Stand up."

Alex's head snapped up to look at the Operator at the command. The tendrils around his wrists urged him to stand, helping him keep his balance as he untucked his legs. They released his hands and the tentacle around his mouth unwrapped itself. Alex wiggled his sore jaw and frowned, confused at the reward.

"Strip."

That one word echoing in his head made his blood turn cold. Alex thought back to the pain and static that came with disobediance, and biting his lip he started to unzip his jacket. The blue material hit the ground and he kneeled to untie and kick off his shoes, slipping off his non-matching socks too. It felt weird to be standing in the tunnel with bare feet, but he shoved that thought aside knowing it was only going to get weirder. A flush of embarassment painted his cheeks and nose as he tugged his shirt over his head, accidentaly taking his glasses with it.

"Keep those on."

Alex tilted his head, but listened, untangling his frames from the fabric and setting them back on his face. He would've asked why, but he figured he knew the answer already, that the Operator wanted him to be able to see.  
Either that or the faceless entity had a glasses fetish. The thought of that made Alex snort and fortunately the Operator didn't take the snort as offensive.

He tossed his shirt on the ground and started in on his belt, unbuckling it, but not bothering to remove it from his pants. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off his long legs, trying to pretend that he was getting ready for a shower and not that he was about to reveal himself to an ancient being. The last thing remaining were his boxer briefs and as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband, he bit his lip and his flush spread out to his ears and neck, making him feel like his face was on fire. Alex cast a glance at the pale figure as if to say, "Do I really have to?" The Operator gave a head tilt.

"Proceed."

Alex gave a small sigh and slowly shimmed out of the material, freeing his semi-hard cock in the process. He stepped out of the fabric and as he did he remembered that he was still wearing his bracelets, but he didn't think they counted since they weren't hindering anything. The brunette spared a thought as to what he must look like, fair skinned and tall, a bit gawky in that teenaged way even though he is a young adult, and perhaps a little effeminate with his bracelets and submissive posture.

"Against the wall."

Alex licked his dry lips and looked over to the sides of the darkness that intersected with the tunnel's walls. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about his movements as he walked over to the side and stood by it. The Operator raised a hand again and twirled a thin finger in a circle. Alex understood the wordless command, turn around and hands on the wall. He swallowed some of his pride and spread his legs too, hoping that the extra effort would help him. Again he felt the tentacles before he saw them, the black vines running over his back and his legs. He felt the familiar press against his lips and this time he let the tendril gag him without a fight.

Another tentacle slithered its way to his front and wrapped around his flagging dick, coaxing quiet moans out of the brunette. It wasn't long before he was canting his hips into the tendril, breathing hard and fast through his nose since it was easier than his mouth. A new sensation started as a tentacle prodded at his entrance, not enough to really hurt, but enough to feel uncomfortable. Alex shifted uneasily, but didn't stop thrusting into the spiral of the tendril that held him. It wasn't until he felt it pressing enough to slip inside that he stilled, a small spark of pain jolting up his spine. His brown eyes snapped shut as it invaded deeper, stopping about 18 centimeters inside.

Alex's tall frame was shaking as it started a slow but steady pace. His mind momentarily flashed to Amy. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, he could never return to that normalacy they had before all this started. He still didn't really know what happened to her, only that she wasn't here anymore. The brunette wondered what she would think of him if she could see him now, gagged and up against a wall as one tendril violated him and another jacked him off. He angrily shook his head at the thought, almost dislodging his glasses.

He was brought back to the present as the tendril inside him found his magic spot and he let out some muffled swear words into the black vine in his mouth. The tentacle stopped thrusting and started to move in circles around and press against his prostate. Alex threw his head back as he cried out and felt his knees threaten to buckle with pleasure. Two tentacles came forward and wrapped around his waist and torso, gently leading him to his knees with his hands still on the wall. The new position shifted the tendril inside of him in a pleasent way and he whimpered into the gag.

The tentacles picked up where they left off and increased their pace. Alex arched his back and cried out every time the tendril pressed against his spot. The tentacle around his dick started to give firmer strokes and within minutes Alex was undone. He canted his hips as he came on the concrete floor, giving a sharp cry that rounded off into a soft, sighing moan. The tentacle on his softening member relaxed its grip and retreated from him, and a quiet noise of discomfort is all the resistance he gave when the tendril slipped out of him. Alex lifted his forehead from leaning against the cool wall as the last tentacle fell from his mouth and left.

"Turn."

Alex did as he was told without hesitation and turned to look at the Operator, who was a lot closer than he remembered, as he sat on his calves. The Operator raised a hand and set it on Alex's hair, petting him softly. The brunette swallowed, the faceless entity had never physically touched him before. The soft petting called forth a warm, safe feeling and a soft humming sound rang in his ears, almost akin to the sound of a quiet dryer. Alex realised that this was the parallel to the headaches and static that the Operator usually caused. He had to fight to not fall asleep then and there.

"Next time, do as I tell you."

Alex looked up at the ancient being with half lidded brown eyes, "Yes, Master."


End file.
